Griff Jones
Relationships Friends Xander McCormick Close Friends/ Adoptive Brother Griff is a reformed delinquent who was in juvenile hall for stealing. He used to steal food to survive when he was younger but eventually started stealing other things like skateboards televisions and motorcycles among other things. Griff and Xander got off the wrong foot, they become fast friends. Mostly Xander is a little bit annoyed when Griff takes his stuff, but Griff gives it back when he borrows it. They both are bunk mates. He was accused of stealing Xander's guitar which he didn't do. Xander believed him when Ravi defended him to other campers. It was Hazel who stole Xander's guitar. After that Griff and Xander become fast friends. In Dreams Come True, Xander saves Griff from Juvie, and gets his parents to adopt him. Ravi Ross Close Friend To say that Ravi was scared of Griff is an understatement. Ravi was terrified, because he went to Juvenile Hall. Griff was accused of stealing Xander's guitar which he didn't do. Ravi believed him, when Griff told him his story why he was in juvenile hall and why he steals to survive. Both of them bonded, when they realize they are both orphans and Ravi defended him to the campers. They became fast friends, Though this doesn't prevent Griff from manipulating him. Jorge Close Friend Jorge and Griff became fast friends when he came to camp and they became bunk mates. Mostly Jorge didn't like Griff using his comb, but they put that behind them and became fast good friend Zuri Ross Close Friends/Crushes/Dating Zuri is Griff's close friend, although she was shown having a crush on him and they grew very much closer throughout the season. For example, they were both worried about each other in episode Luke Out Below when they were on the ledge. They are now dating as of the episode The Great Escape. Lou Close Friend Lou is Griff's friend as seen in many episodes. Lou, and sometimes Ravi, try to help him fit in and make him feel better. Emma Ross Close Friend Emma is Griff's friend, as Emma gave Griff a watch as a "Christmas in Summer" present he was very pleased. Tiffany Close Friend Tiffany is Griff's friend. It is shown that she has a crush on him in Dance in My Pants, as complimenting his looks and fighting with Zuri over him. It is unknown if she still has a crush on him due to her liking Grant from Badger cabin in Zuri Has a Little Lamb Is hg Personality Griff is kind of brooding and he has habit of taking things that is not his. But they are small time, he just borrows it for a minute and returns it. On the whole though, Griff is not a bad kid. He is a nice guy, caring and sticks up for the little guys. He isn't used to life outside of Juvenile Hall. It is shown that he is working on his "people skills". Physical Appearance Griff is a 12-year-old caucasian boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He is relatively skinny and has an average build. Appearances #"Griff is in the House!" (first appearance) #"Dance in My Pants" #"Zuri Has a Little Lamb" #"Zuri Weasels Out" #"Luke Out Below" #"Tidal Wave" #"How the Griff Stole Christmas" #"Mother May I?" #"Bad Dog!" #"Camp Stinky Waka" #"Dreams Come True" #"We Didn't Start the Fire" #"The Great Escape" Quotes Trivia *He is similar to Oliver Twist where he had to steal to survive and went to Juvenile Hall. *He is also similar to Luke Ross from Jessie. *He met Luke for the first time in Luke Out Below. *He used to hate Christmas, as it reminded him of what he doesn't have, but later learned to love Christmas in "How the Griff Stole Christmas". *Griff has always thought of Xander as his older brother *Griff has a crush on Zuri and is currently dating her. *It is revealed he is Ticklish in "Griff is in the House Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males